


Taemin Han AU - Christmas Special

by BTS__AU



Series: Mystic Messenger - 2nd Generation [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger (Game), Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS__AU/pseuds/BTS__AU
Summary: Just a short chapter to celebrate the holidays.





	1. The Hell of Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myetie (Tumblr artist)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myetie+%28Tumblr+artist%29).



It was utter hell.

People ran around carrying bags and bags of last minute presents for loved ones and friends. Rolls and rolls of wrapping paper under their arms and hitting everyone who past by. 

Yoonri sat in possibly the most peaceful part of the mall, drinking a hot cup of coco. Her violet eyes watched the chaos of Christmas Eve unfold. She was chuckling quietly to herself as she watched parents and teenagers fall over one another trying to get in the queues or kept their spot as others tried to push in. 

The female wore an over sized grey Christmas jumper, on it was knitted patterns, mistletoe and a few reindeer. She wore it with black denim jeans and her winter boots. On the table was an old tattered red scarf she had had for years. 

She sipped on her coco, warming her herself up from the cold snowy weather outside. 

"YOONRI!" A voiced yelled out. It was Hyun-Ae. 

She was on break from school thanks to the holiday season and had come home to celebrate with her mother and father until after new year. 

The silver haired girl approached the brunette, waving her hand to a witness. Hyun-Ae wore a long tartan blue dress with black tights and long black boots with an equally long dark purple coat with black gloves and a fluffy white scarf. Her silver hair was tied back into a pony tail. 

"What can I get you ma'am?" The tired waitress asked. 

"Just a hot coco with cream please." Hyun-Ae replied as she sat herself down across from Yoonri. The waitress nodded her head and walked off. "So, Yoonri, why have you called me out here into the hell of town?" 

Yoonri chuckled, "Hello to you too, I called you here to not only watch the chaos, but to help me... You know a lot about Taemin from the years you liked him, so other than dog memes, me, I'm not one hundred percent sure what he likes." She sighed drinking some coco and placing the cup down onto the saucer with a soft ting. 

 

"Oh? Haven't you asked him what he wants?" 

 

"Of course I have, he just said I'm enough. Me dating him is a gift in itself." Yoonri groaned, "Its sweet an' all... But it doesn't help." 

Hyun-Ae laugh, the waitress brought over a white mug with whipped cream swirled up over the rim. The silver haired girl thanked the woman before turning back to her friend, "Why not give him you? I mean, somewhere in this mall has to be a print shop, why noir give him a pillow with you on it and Charles on the other side? The two things he loves most." 

Yoonri hummed, "Doesn't that sound like a gift your father would give?" 

Hyun-Ae laugh again and nodded her head, "It does, doesn't it. What about a scarf? You could literally give him anything and he would be happy." 

Yoonri hummed softly, watching the people in the shops around the open cafe run about and become flustered. "I guess so." 

"While we are here, I would like your opinion on this gift I got for Jincheol." 

 

\----

 

"What do I get a girl who doesn't like girl stuff?" Taemin freaked, his fingers in his hair as he paced his living room, MC was sat on the sofa wrapping up a box she had marked for Jumin. Jincheol and Jae Keun sat either side of her, wrapping upon their own gifts - badly. 

MC ended up taking it off them and fixing the wrapping, "Sweetie sit down and think calmly, think of all the things she likes and think what you could do with it." 

The boys nodded in agreement, Jae Keun pushed his glasses up and smirked, "I got Seojun a large data chip and a iPod... He said he wanted the parts for something." 

Jincheol smiled, "I got Hyun-Ae a new make up bag with her name handstitched on in a white and gold embroidery." 

MC smiled, "Taemin what does she to do? What's her favourite pass time?" 

Taemin sat himself down, "She likes video games, LoLoL most of all... Maybe a new laptop that can handle it? Or maybe... Oh what about... Yes! Mum what's the number for the designer?" 

 

\-- 

 

Jumin tapped his finger on his oak desk, Jaehee sat in front pof him, muttering on about figures and number over the last quarter. He had the Christmas carols MC was singing that morning replaying in his head, getting him annoyed when he was trying to think of a gift he hadn't gotten her yet.

Jaehee sighed and placed the work on his desk, "Sir, you're not listening to me." 

Jumin sat up straight and folded his arms across his chest, "Yes I am." 

"Then, tell me what I used said?" 

Jumin hummed and blinked, "You said that the cat hotel had reached the green." 

Jaehee shook her head, "That was ten minutes ago, what I said was, Sir, maybe you should go shopping. Looking for a gift might provide a much better idea than just thinking." 

The man nodded and stood up from his desk and raced at the room, "Thank you, Assistant Kang, you can have three days off next week - with pay." 

Like that, he was gone and Jaehee preformed a little happy dance in his office before heading out to her own desk. 

\---

Saeyoung sat on his couch, messily wrapping up a gift. Saeran walked in to the room, causing the one with the glasses to hide the gift under his jacket.

In Saerans hands, he held two small boxes which had been wrapped perfectly with a red bow on the top of one and a gold one on the other. 

"No way... How come you can wrap well but I can't!?" Saeyoung whined. 

"Search how to do it on YouTube, idiot." The twimntwimn muttered and placed the presents under his brothers tree. Saeran and his son had been living with Saeyoung and his son, sinvce thethey had  out the hospital. Saeyoungs wife was more than happy to let Saeran live with them, she got to know his twin and had become fast friends. 

The boys however, were still on edge with one another, mostly because Seojun was this hyper version of his father, he was the old 707 personality from the old RFA chat logs. Whereas, his cousin was a quiet lad that kept to himself and focused on his schooling, however he did take interest in games at the weekend when he was with Yoonri and Taemin. 

Seojuns mother had told the two to go find each other something for Christmas. 

Both had followed through, both of them making something equally unique. 

 

\-- **TO BE CONTINUED**

 


	2. The Heaven of Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day

The day arrived. 

Yoosung started the day by jumping onto Yoonri's bed to wake her up once the clock had chimed eleven am. He shook her gently, grinning from ear to ear. 

"YOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNRRRRIII." The blond chuckled. 

Every Christmas, without fail, since she was born, Yoosung would wake her up as he was the child and she was the adult. When she was little, she would get just as excited as him but now, she was basically being dragged from bed to see the tree and the presents. 

She received a lot of gaming and anime based gifts from posters to figurines to a new bag. 

Yoosung gave it wife a small ruby necklace that he had saved all year for and she gave to him a new computer to replace his old out of time one. 

Everyone in the RFA spent the morning with their family. Giving gifts to each other, paid for by their savings or from their earnings. 

Jumin had found a beautiful silver locket for MC, he had his and her initials engraved onto it and the day they married. Inside, there was two spaces for pictures. He had put in it a picture of himself and Elizabeth the 3rd and on the other side a picture of Taemin and Charles IV. 

MC had bought her husband a white gold watch with the same engraving on the back. 

Taemin received a few gifts, he could tell his mother had bought them since they were all stuff he had told her about over the past couple of months when he dropped hints - His dad was oblivious to see it. 

Jae Keun started the morning off making his mother breakfast in bed with a cup of coffee. 

They sat on the bed, opened their gifts. Jae Keun, with the help of Seojun had found rare and exotic coffee beans for her to try. 

His mother bought him a up-to-date phone and brand new schedule book. 

In the Choi household, Saeran and Saeyoung had gotten each other the same gift, a constellation gazer. Even though Saeyoung knew that Saeran liked the sky in thee day, he thought the stars in his room might relax him more at night. 

Meanwhile Seojun had made his cousin his very own game, he made a disc and an instruction manual for it on how to play. 

It would be a week before he saw him properly again. 

His cousin did something similar but not a full game. The young man had hacked into the LoLoL server and made an area around the redhead. Spelling out his user and making new NPCs for him to interact with, as aswell as a new boss for the level. 

It took a week for the IT crew at LoLoL to fix the bug and remove it. 

Jincheol drove his father out for the day, to a forest just out of town. The trees and grass were covered in a blanket of fresh snow and icicles hanging from the branches. 

Since his father now had his eye sight back, he thought he would take him to his favourite spot, the one he used  when he was doing his own photography hobby. 

V grinned and took many beautiful winter themed pictures that morning. 

Vs gift to his son was a new camera, a top of the range camera with its own stand. They both spent the morning taking pictures of one another and telling a stories about the other members. 

Into the afternoon of Christmas day, everyone joined up at Jumins home for a Christmas dinner.

The children gathered outside, each with a present for their partner. 

Seojun gave Jae Keun a custom made phone case for his new phone, a pair of gloves and a hat with cat ears on. Jae Keun swore he heard his mother tut of distastefulness at the hat. 

Jae Keun handed over his box which Seojun had requested.

Jincheol smiled as Hyun-Ae opened her gift, hugging it to her chest before hugging him and kissing his cheek. 

There was a sudden bang at the window near them, Zen was glaring at Jincheol. 

Hyun-Ae stepped back and held out the pastel haired males gift, it was a camera case with his name on, one she had made herself - with the help of online tutorials and an arts and craft class every week end for the past few months. 

This ended up with another hug from Jincheol. 

Zens breath could be seen on the glass as V, MC and Jaehee pulled him away, to give the kids their space. 

Taemin and Yoonri leant onto the balcony, looking out onto the city, watching the lights come on and the sky darken. The others had headed inside and left them alone. 

"Taemin... Merry Christmas." She smiled and held out a parcel. 

He handed her hers and smiled as he tugged at the wrapping. 

"Yoonri... Open yours first." He said. 

The brunette tilted her head to the side and opened up the box. Inside was a dress. It was long and the style was simple and yet had a childish appearance to it. 

She lifted the skirt and under it was stitched to be like loose fitting pants. 

The fabric was blue with purple markings on and splatters of red. 

"No..." She muttered. 

The dress itself was a larger version of the blue outfit she wore on the first day of kindergarten. 

She was a trouble maker and her day wanted a picture of the neat girl before she came out of school after causing hell. 

That year, that day, Taemin was helping his teacher out but delivering a note to hers. 

When she saw him she picked up the paint to her left and threw it at him. She claimed he needed a bit of colour and fun because he looked boring dressed as a mini business man. 

In a fit of childish rage, Taemin had joined her by returning fire with a pot of red and purple paint. 

That was the first day they met each other. 

And it was the first proper memory she had of school. 

"Do you think it'll look good on me?" She chuckled. 

Taemin nodded, "I'm pretty sure, anything would look good on you." 

Yoonri shook her head, "Okay... I'll put it on, you open yours." 

He tore the wrapping off and opened up the box, inside was an assortment of chocolates and cookies. 

He looked up at her, picking out a biscuit from the box and looking at the seemingly familiar pattern that decorated the top.  

"I rang your mum last night and asked her for her recipes. I know you like them and I couldn't think of anything else... But I did try this." She reached over and pulled out and large cookie, the pattern didn't match the others, inside it has an icing picture on of Doge. 

He place his cookie back in the box and laughed as she showed him, "Its not perfect, but I thought you'd fine it funny." 

Taemin put the cookie in the box and smiled at her and he shut it up. He placed the box down on the floor by his feet as he pulled the female into his arms.

"I love it. Thank you Yoonri." He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. 

"Yoonri, I know there is no mistletoe here but... I - I was wondering if I'd... If you'd... If we could-?" He fumbled over his words as she tip-toed up to him, her arms moving around his neck and the dress dropped to the floor, landing over the box of biscuits.

She smiled, "I may have been blind to see it before, but now... I can see everything. What I'm trying to say is... We may." 

They both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. It was truly a heavenly Christmas for him.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's bad, but I sort of got writers block. 
> 
> Hope you all have/have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.


End file.
